(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bus bars and particularly to miniaturized bus bars having a low characteristic impedence with low inductance and high distributed capacitance. More specifically, this invention is directed to methods for the production of miniaturized bus bars having plural dielectric members, and particularly relatively fragile ceramic wafers, disposed between a pair of bus conductors. Accordingly, the general objects of the present invention are to provide novel and improved articles and methods of such character.
(2) Description of the Prior Act
Multiconductor bus bars of the type which include either flat plate capacitors or discrete dielectric elements positioned between parallel conductors are known in the art. Such bus bars are characterized by a low characteristic impedence, low inductance and high distributed capacitance. These characteristics are highly desirable, and in many cases essential, to protect electronic circuit components from disturbing influences such as high frequency influences such as high frequency noise. The aforementioned characteristics of bus bars of this type; i.e., bus bars with discrete elements positioned between the parallel conductors; are superior to those of prior laminated bus bars of the type wherein the conductors were separated by a dielectric film or films. However, because of the increased number of individual elements which must be handled, and especially because of the fragile nature of the thin ceramic wafers which are preferred dielectric elements, bus bars of the type being discussed have been comparatively expensive to produce.